El Cenegal
El Cenegal ("The Quagmire" or "Place of Mud") was a region located in Eastern Limón, Costa Rica, featuring a jungle, a ravine, and a swamp. It was home to Juno Silverspot butterflies, with the Rio del Jade boathouse being to the northwest of the region.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Miller (Radio) Head for the FSLN boathouse. It's northwest of there. History El Cenegal was often flooded by the Rio del Jade, resulting in marshes and natural canals carved out by the water. A suspension bridge allowed people to traverse a ravine that was formed by the river, which is an often misty area. During the 1970s Peace Sentinel occupation, the jungle area had a fenced off area near the ravine, which was both locked and reinforced with wooden barricades. An FSLN boathouse was located in the northwest of the jungle area. After suspecting that Peace Sentinel were bringing nuclear weapons into Costa Rica, the Militaires Sans Frontières decided to seek confirmation and learn more. They first chose to locate the Sandinista Comandante, whose group had been driven from neighboring Nicaragua, to get intel on the lay of the land. MSF commander Naked Snake then sneaked through the jungle and swampland until he located the FSLN boathouse. Finding the group in bonds following their detention by Peace Sentinel, Snake freed them and met their leader, Amanda Valenciano Libre, who had taken on her father's role as comandante after his death. However, they were soon interrupted by the appearance of the Chrysalis AI weapon and its Kidnapper drones. Snake then had to follow the Sandinistas as they headed after their comrades, who had been captured by the Kidnappers. Snake snuck back to the jungle via an alternate path, and crossed the ravine to the other side of the swamp until he reached Bananal Fruta de Oro. After their mission had been accomplished, the MSF returned to the area, when KGB spy Vladimir Zadornov escaped from their custody and went into hiding in the area, having escaped via using his prosthetic as a blowtorch to escape his cell. They eventually managed to retrieve him due to his being planted with a transmitter.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Codec Kazuhira Miller: Snake, we've got a problem. Zadornov's not in his cell. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): What?! // Miller: He must have used his prosthetic as a blowtorch to cut through the bars. But we've managed to narrow down his location using a transmitter we planted on him. I'm adding a new mission. Find the KGB agent Zadornov! Shortly after Big Boss recovered Zadornov, the latter claimed that he had "just gone on a stroll" when questioned by the former about his motives.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Codec Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov: Heh heh... So you found me. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): It wasn't hard. What're you up to, anyway? // Zadornov: Just... going for a stroll. // Snake: Kaz, I've got Zadornov. Returning home. // Kazuhira Miller: Acknowledged, Snake. Behind the scenes While exploring the southern shore of El Cenegal west of Rio Del Jade, the player can find "dinosaur footprints." Chico, Paz, and Miller will react to the discovery if called on the radio. Chico will also hint that the dinosaur that made the footprints originated from Isla del Monstruo. Miller will guess that it is more likely to be some sort of large bird. There is a bit of an inconsistency of the spelling of the area's name. Although the subtitles and the Briefing files spell it as "El Cenagal," the Costa Rica map that is displayed during transitions to different areas spells it as "El Cenegal." Walkthrough Main Ops Contact the Sandinista Comandante Pursue Amanda Zadornov Search Mission 1 Optional Missions 006 Marksmanship Challenge 050 Perfect Stealth Equipment Jungle *Anest. (S) x8 Ravine *Rations x3 *PTRD1941 Specs Swamp *Rations x3 (FSLN Boathouse side) *M10 Specs (Bananal Fruta de Oro side) Notes and references Category:Costa Rica